Traicao?
by CatchingStar
Summary: A irmã mais nova não agüenta mais a intromissão de Prue em sua vida, e isso a torna um alvo fácil para a Fonte, que vive para acabar com as encantadas.


**Disclaimers:** os personagens de charmed não me pertencem... uma pena...

* * *

Phoebe nunca gostou muito da irmã mais velha, ela sempre dá palpite sobre coisas, principalmente relacionado à vida das irmãs. Mas a moça nunca fez nada, pois não adiantava pedir que ela parasse ou que ela cuidasse de sua vida.

Era um dia calmo e ensolarado, Phoebe estava em seu trabalho quando o telefone tocou. Era Prue ligando da Buckland perguntando se ela estava bem e se ia almoçar no restaurante de Piper. A irmã mais nova respondeu que ia assim que terminasse de fazer umas coisas. Prue então disse que a buscaria e depois que se despediu da moça voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

No almoço elas se encontraram, Piper estava terminando de arrumar umas coisas quando as duas chegaram. As três foram se sentar e começaram a conversar enquanto esperavam seus pratos. A conversa foi interessante, a comida estava gostosa, a única coisa que não estava bom era que Phoebe estar meio emburrada.

Após o almoço Prue voltou para a casa de leilões e Phoebe ficou mais um pouco com Piper. A irmã do meio, depois que Prue foi embora perguntou qual era o problema. Phoebe olhou para ela e respondeu que queria matar Prue, ela não agüentava mais a preocupação da irmã com ela. Piper virou-se então e disse:

"Você sabe que ela não irá mudar, então desencana."

Phoebe deu tchau para Piper e foi embora sem responder. Ela realmente estava de saco cheio. Alguma coisa acontecera que ao juntar com isso, ficou ainda pior. Piper achou melhor não falar mais nada sobre isso, pois ela viu que a irmã mais nova não ia prestar atenção nela. Em vez disso ela resolveu trabalhar.

À tarde Prue analisou e autenticou algumas peças, participou por obrigação do leilão, que arrecadou muito dinheiro e voltou para casa extremamente cansada. Quando entrou em casa, foi direto para seu quarto e nem percebeu que Phoebe estava assistindo televisão na sala. Phoebe terminara o que tinha de fazer, que não era só atender ao telefone e também voltou para casa.

Piper fechou o restaurante mais cedo neste dia, ela não queria mais trabalhar e também era quase dia do balanço então aproveitou para tirar algumas horas de folga. A irmã do meio ligou para Prue querendo saber onde ela estava mais não a encontrou no trabalho.

Quando a irmã do meio entrou em casa encontrou Phoebe e perguntou por Prue, a irmã não tinha visto que ela havia chegado e por isso disse que não sabia onde ela estava. Piper resolveu então dar uma olhada no quarto da irmã mais velha e a encontrou em sua escrivaninha. Ela não conseguira descansar muito. Piper entrou e perguntou:

"Quando você chegou?"

"Há quinze minutos, porque?"

"Eu liguei para a Buckland e não te achei".

"Quando acabou o leilão eu resolvi voltar, onde está Phoebe?"

"Na sala vendo televisão. Piper ficou moita com relação à conversa que tivera com Phoebe após o almoço, ela não queria deixar as coisa piores do que já estavam".

Piper saiu do quarto deixando a irmã olhando e lendo uns papeis. A irmã do meio foi tomar seu banho, ainda bem que ninguém havia tomado e a água estava quente. Depois de se refrescar um pouco a irmã foi preparar algo para o jantar de hoje, nada muito excepcional.

No jantar quase nenhuma delas disse algo, Prue percebera que Phoebe estava diferente e não queria conversa com ela. Já Piper estava quieta, pois trabalhara demais. Depois que todas acabaram de comer, Prue tirou a mesa e colocou os pratos e talheres na pia. Phoebe se levantou da mesa e voltou para a sala e Piper se preparou para lavar a louça. A irmã mais velha pediu que deixasse que ela lavasse e perguntou:

"O que Phoebe tem?"

"Ela ta de TPM".

Piper saiu da cozinha deixando a moça lavando a louça e foi para seu quarto. O clima da casa estava realmente pesado, e nenhum lugar melhor para ficar que em seu próprio quarto, com suas próprias coisas.

Na manhã seguinte Piper acordou um pouco mais cedo e conseguiu tomar café com a irmã mais velha. Ainda nesta manhã o clima não estava muito bom, melhorara um pouquinho da noite passada. As duas após comerem saíram de casa e foram trabalhar. Piper passeou um pouco e depois foi para o restaurante. Já Prue correu para a casa de leilões. Phoebe ainda estava dormindo quando elas saíram.

A Fonte – inimiga das Halliwell – estava armando um novo plano para acabar com elas, algo que não pudesse falhar. O Oráculo – braço direito da fonte, que sabia de tudo – informou que havia ainda alguns demônios que nunca foram utilizados contra as Halliwell e estava na hora de experimentá-los.

No total era três demônios, cada um com um poder diferente, o que deixou a Fonte pensativa e, no final escolheram o demônio da traição, pois souberam que Phoebe estava realmente nervosa e meio descontrolada, sendo um alvo realmente fácil.

Enquanto todo o plano era finalizado, Prue estava no restaurante de Piper conversando um pouco. As duas não tocaram no assunto da irmã mais nova, ficaram apenas falando sobre suas coisas.

No almoço Phoebe não apareceu no restaurante, Piper pediu a irmã mais velha que não ligasse para a moça e não se preocupasse pois ela estava bem. Prue concordou, já que Phoebe estava um pouco nervosa.

Depois de comerem muito bem e de conversarem bastante, cada uma voltou para seus afazeres obrigatórios. Na Buckland Prue trabalhou muito pouco, comparando com os outros dias e os dias de leilões. Ela apenas agendou suas entrevistas e olhou os objetos que haviam acabado de chegar no local. Os objetos eram bonitos e bem autênticos, o que valia muito para a casa de leilões.

Em casa, Phoebe a estava arrumando, a sala estava um pouco bagunçada, além da cozinha lógico. Durante o tempo que lhe restara após a limpeza, ela leu algumas revistas e viu um pouco de televisão. Certa hora, quando ela estava lendo uma revista que fora comprada na banca, naquele dia, sentiu um arrepio. Sem desconfiar de algo estranho ela continuou a ler a revista.

Enquanto ela lia, ela lembrava de coisas boas sobre a irmã mais velha, mas principalmente o que a deixava com raiva. A Fonte gostou muito de saber que o demônio fora aceito pelo corpo de sua vítima e que estava dando tudo certo, faltava muito pouco para que o plano desse totalmente certo e pela primeira vez, as encantadas seriam destruídas.

No fim da tarde, Prue passou no restaurante para pegar a pegar a irmã do meio, que suspeitava que Phoebe estivesse usando seu carro. Piper já havia começado o balanço mensal, a moça já contara os pratos e os copos. Então quando Prue chegou no local ajudou a irmã com alguns copos e juntas voltaram para casa.

Ao entrarem em casa encontraram Phoebe. Piper resolveu perguntar como ela estava antes que Prue o fizesse e piorasse as coisas. Phoebe respondeu de uma forma calma que estava tudo bem e que neste dia não havia ido trabalhar. A irmã mais velha precisou se conter para não falar nada, ela apenas subiu correndo para o sótão.

Enquanto prue estava no sótão, Piper resolveu conversar com a irmã mais nova. Phoebe explicou para ela que não queria mais matar prue e confirmou que desencanou do assunto. O que Piper não sabia era que tudo que a moça falara não era verdade e que o demônio que se apoderou da moça estava tentando por seu plano individual em pratica.

A irmã do meio subiu então para seu quarto e por lá ficou. Após algum tempo, ela saiu do quarto e desceu ao encontro das irmãs, mas só encontrou Phoebe. Então foi à procura de Prue e a encontrou dormindo no sótão. A irmã a acordou e pediu que ela viesse com ela para comer alguma coisa. prue então acompanhou a moça até a cozinha.

As três sentaram para comer um lanche e, por surpresa de Prue, Phoebe conversou como se tudo estivesse normal. Depois de comerem bastante, elas resolveram ir tomar um banho e depois ir descansar.

No dia seguinte parte do plano do demônio foi colocado em prática, ele conseguiu fazer com que a irmã mais nova novamente ficasse nervosa com Prue. Agora só faltava esperar o momento certo para fazer Phoebe atacar a irmã mais velha.

A manhã passou normalmente, tudo parecia estar realmente calmo, exceto a raiva de Phoebe. Prue que trabalhava na Buckland calmamente recebeu um telefonema de Phoebe, que queria encontrar com ela em sua casa após o almoço. A irmã mais velha sem desconfiar de nada disse que ela iria se encontrar com ela.

No almoço, sem querer, Prue comentou que voltaria para casa e depois ia para a casa de leilões, isso deixou o demônio realmente furioso e com isso Phoebe também ficou furiosa. Ainda bem que ela conseguiu disfarçar. Piper disse que as acompanharia, pois havia esquecido uma coisa em seu quarto. Phoebe tentou faze-la mudar de idéia, mas foi inútil.

As três então voltaram para casa e enquanto Piper estava em seu quarto, Phoebe levou Prue até a cozinha. Sem que a irmã mais velha percebesse, phoebe pegou uma faca que estava dentro de uma gaveta, a faca era grande e pontuda. Passo a Passo Phoebe foi se aproximando da irmã mais velha, e no momento em que Piper descera as escadas, viu uma cena que a chocou muito, Phoebe enfiara a faca nas costas de Prue.

Phoebe ao ver Piper, ou melhor, o demônio ao ver Piper saiu correndo. Por azar a irmã do meio não pode segui-lo, em vez disso ela teve que socorrer prue. Infelizmente a moça estava perdendo muito sangue e Piper teve de levar a moça rapidamente ao hospital.

Logo no momento em que elas chegaram no hospital, enfermeiros já as estava esperando. Piper havia ligado de seu celular avisando o que tinha ocorrido. Os enfermeiros, todos homens, colocaram Prue na maca e levaram até o cirurgião médico. O doutor ouviu o que tinha acontecido e precisou tirar uns raios-X, e também pediu ao enfermeiros que fossem buscar sangue O+ no banco de sangue.

Piper foi obrigada a ficar na sala de espera, ao lado de uma moça que também estava esperando seu filho. O médico que tratara o filho da moça viera avisar que seu filho não havia agüentado a cirurgia e que morrera de parada cardíaca. A moça desesperada abraçou o médico, Piper assustada saiu andando pelo hospital e foi preciso várias copinhos de chá para acalma-la.

Por sorte o médico que atendera Prue aparecera, Piper já havia pensado o pior quando ficou sabendo que a cirurgia ocorrera muito bem, e que conseguira todo o sangue necessário para trazer a moça de volta.

A irmã do meio acompanhou o médico até a sala onde Prue estava. O médico pediu que a moça ficasse só um pouco com a moça, ela precisava descansar bastante, e disse também que daqui a algumas horas ela já ia para um quarto onde Piper poderia ficar lá o tempo que for necessário.

Enquanto as duas irmãs estavam no hospital, Phoebe estava se divertindo, ela esquecera em poucos minutos o que fizera com Prue. O demônio estava realmente feliz, pois achava que seu plano havia funcionado, mas infelizmente ele estava errado.

Depois de passar várias horas, prue foi levada para o tal quarto, onde estava quase totalmente fora de perigo. Piper entrou em seguida da moça, que foi trazida por um enfermeiro, e no momento em que ele saiu, a moça sentou-se ao lado da cama e esperou a irmã acordar.

Não demorou muito e Prue abriu os olhos, Piper se levantou da cadeira e perguntou como a moça estava se sentindo. a irmã mais velha sorriu para ela e disse que estava bem melhor e que tudo não passara de um acidente. Piper olhou para ela e disse que assistir o que ocorreu e completou dizendo que não fora um acidente. Prue sentou na cama calmamente e disse mais uma vez:

"Aquilo foi um acidente".

"Não foi um acidente, eu vi tudo" disse Piper "eu não acredito que ela tenha feito isso".

"Não foi ela quem fez, você não percebeu a grande mudança que ocorreu na Phoebe?"

"A única coisa que eu sei é que ela ficou louca, pirada da cabeça."

Prue estava se mexendo para ir até a irmã quando sentiu uma pontada forte. Piper a colocou deitada na cama e chamou rapidamente o médico. O médico disse que isso era normal e que Prue não podia fazer quase nenhum esforço por enquanto.

Depois que o médico deu um remédio para tirar a dor, Prue voltou a falar:

"Phoebe nunca teria coragem de fazer isso, alguém provavelmente fez isso por ela, algo não natural".

"Você acha que algum demônio fez isso por ela, mas como se nós não vimos nada e nem sentimos nada?"

" Só tem um jeito para ele ter conseguido isso, se apoderando dela. Eu li isso no livro das Trevas quando estava no sótão. Alguém sabia que isso ia acontecer e colocou o feitiço para destruí-lo no livro."

Piper correu até o médico e perguntou quando prue poderia voltar para casa. O médico disse que mais um dia e ela poderia voltar para casa tranqüilamente, mas sem fazer grande esforço. A irmã do meio deu a noticia para Prue e foi embora. Antes que a irmã saísse prue virou-se e disse:

"Não fique com raiva ao encontra-la. Se você ficar com raiva será sua próxima vítima. Tenha cuidado".

Piper foi até seu carro e voltou para casa. Ao chegar encontrou phoebe na cozinha, a moça olhou para ela com uma cara de santa e perguntou onde ela estava. A irmã lembrou o que Prue dissera e conseguiu conter sua raiva e depois disse que levara Prue ao hospital, pois a "criança" a atacara pelas costas. Phoebe lembrou o que tinha acontecido e por alguns minutos voltou a ser ela novamente. Infelizmente isso não durou muito, o demônio a controlou de novo.

As duas, ou melhor, os três jantaram juntos e conversaram bastante, Piper conseguiu se controlar muito bem, perante as provocações de Phoebe, quer dizer do demônio. Após jantarem muito bem, cada uma foi para seu quarto.

Durante a noite o demônio saiu do corpo de Phoebe e tentou se apoderar de Piper, mas era inútil. Cada vez que ele tentava a imagem de Prue vinha na cabeça de Piper e ela não o deixava entrar. O demônio da traição tentou muitas vezes, mas desistiu, a imagem de Prue na moça a deixava realmente forte. Então ele voltou para o corpo de Phoebe.

Na manhã seguinte a irmã do meio acordou bem cedo e encontrou phoebe já na cozinha, então ela pensou "o demônio deve ter feito ela acordar, ela nunca acorda tão cedo". Ao se aproximar da moça que tomava seu café, Piper a cumprimentou e perguntou como ela dormira. Phoebe respondeu como se fosse ela mesma que estivesse falando, mas Piper ficou meio desconfiada.

A irmã do meio, após seu delicioso café, foi até o hospital se encontrar com Prue. Era segunda feira e ela não precisava ir ao restaurante pela manhã. Ao entra no quarto onde a irmã estava, a encontrou sentada na cama. Piper se aproximou e antes que ela pudesse falar algo Prue perguntou:

"Como foi com Phoebe?"

"Tudo bem. Eu consegui me controlar."

"O demônio tentou te deixar com raiva né?! Eu já imaginava".

"Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu" disse Piper "Enquanto eu dormia, senti que ele queria entra em meu corpo..."

"E o que você fez?!" perguntou Prue assustada.

"Eu não deixei. Sua imagem vinha na minha cabeça toda vez que ele tentou entrar e isso me deixava mais forte."

"Nós precisamos voltar para casa e ajudar Phoebe".

Enquanto as irmãs esperavam o médico aparecer, Prue contou o que pensara nesta noite, uma forma muito interessante de salvar a irmã mais nova. Piper gostou muito da idéia e quando ela ia dizer uma coisa, mas Prue fez um sinal dizendo que o médico estava abrindo a porta do quarto. O doutor ficou feliz em ver que Prue estava melhor e disse que ela poderia ir embora.

Um enfermeiro levou Prue apoiada em seu ombro até o carro de Piper, e antes que ela desse a partida ele disse para ela ir devagar e tentar desviar dos buracos, pois isso poderia abrir o machucado de novo. Piper agradeceu ao rapaz e foi para casa. prue ainda estava sentindo um pouquinho de dor, mas nada grave. Ainda bem.

Quando elas chegaram em casa e abriram a porta, Phoebe ficou feliz em vê-las, o demônio tentou controlar o sentimento da moça, mas por alguns segundos ele não conseguiu. Piper colocou Prue no sofá da sala e fingindo que ia até ao banheiro, correu escrever o feitiço que Prue havia comentado. Phoebe ficou conversando um pouco com prue e depois foi até a cozinha.

Quando Piper voltara do sótão, deu a Prue o feitiço e disse que era hora de matar o demônio. A irmã mais velha virou para ela e disse sussurrando:

"Temos que esperar um pouco mais, ele alguma hora irá diminuir a guarda".

Phoebe voltou da cozinha e se juntou às moças. Piper e Prue mudaram de assunto e por alguns minutos ficaram conversando. A irmã mais velha percebeu que o demônio estava fazendo um certo esforço para manter Phoebe em seu controle, então Prue pediu que Phoebe lesse algumas palavras que elas haviam escrito.

No momento em que Phoebe começou a ler as palavras, Prue e Piper a acompanharam. O demônio até certo momento, não percebera que isso era um feitiço e quando ele descobriu, já era tarde demais. Enquanto Phoebe pronunciava as palavras, piper e Prue iam ficam com raiva e aumentando cada vez mais o tom de voz e isso foi o fim para o demônio da traição, que saiu do corpo de Prue e desapareceu em uma explosão.

Piper e phoebe estavam tão felizes que tudo acabara que não perceberam que Prue havia caído no sofá. Quando as duas perceberam o que havia acontecido, Piper pegou o carro e phoebe a colocou dentro dele. Rapidamente elas a levaram novamente ao hospital e quando entraram, tiveram a sorte de encontrar logo o médico que atendera Piper e Prue.

O médico parecia não ter ficado muito surpreso ao ver Prue de volta. Ele percebera, durante a sua estadia, que ela era uma pessoa que não parava quieta, tinha um gênio forte e queria sempre fazer algo pelos outros, até com os enfermeiros.

Com mais dois homens Prue foi levada a emergência.

Phoebe não conseguiu para quieta um minuto, ficava andando de um lado para o outro. Piper não fez nada contra isso, pois estava gostando de ver a irmã preocupada com Prue, talvez assim ela desencanasse do fato da irmã mais velha se preocupar tanto.

Após algumas horas de espera, as irmãs finalmente encontraram o médico. Phoebe foi até ele e perguntou como a irmã estava. O médico disse que estava tudo bem, ela estava a salvo, mas foi por pouco . É claro que ele não esqueceu de dar um "puxão" de orelhas nas duas moças, elas não tinha que ter deixado Prue fazer esforço.

Depois dessa pequena conversa, Prue e suas irmãs voltaram para casa. Phoebe e Piper levaram a irmã até seu quarto e a colocaram na cama. Piper percebeu que as duas tinham de ficar um pouco sozinhas e foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Quando a irmã do meio saiu do quarto phoebe se aproximou da irmã e pediu desculpas pelo que tinha acontecido. prue olhou para ela e disse que ela não devia se desculpar. Afinal não foi bem ela que quase matou Prue, mesmo que ela tivesse um pouco de vontade de fazer isso.

FIM


End file.
